Midlothian
|Water= ? |AdminHQ= Dalkeith |ISO= GB-MLN |ONS= 00QW |CouncilDetails= Midlothian Council http://www.midlothian.gov.uk/ |Control= |MPs= David Hamilton, Labour |MSPs= Rhona Brankin, Labour }} Midlothian ( ; , ) is one of the 32 council areas of Scotland, and a lieutenancy area. It borders the Scottish Borders, East Lothian and the City of Edinburgh council areas. The County of Midlothian used for local government purposes formerly encompassed the city of Edinburgh, and within these borders still serves as a registration county.http://www.ros.gov.uk/pdfs/map.pdf Midlothian Council area was created in 1996, under the Local Government etc. (Scotland) Act 1994, with the boundaries of the Midlothian district of the Lothian region. The district had been created in 1975, under the Local Government (Scotland) Act 1973, and it consisted of the local government county of Midlothian, minus the burgh of Musselburgh and Calder, Cramond, Currie and Inveresk areas. Constituencies There is a Midlothian constituency of the House of Commons. There was a Midlothian constituency of the Scottish Parliament up to 2007, but for the 2011 election it was divided between Midlothian North and Musselburgh and Midlothian South, Tweeddale and Lauderdale. Towns and villages *Auchendinny *Bilston *Bonnyrigg *Borthwick *Carrington *Dalkeith *Danderhall *Easthouses *Edgehead *Fala *Fushiebridge *Gorebridge *Gowkshill *Hillend *Howgate *Lasswade *Leadburn *Loanhead *Mayfield *Millerhill *Milton Bridge *Newbattle *Newtongrange *Nine Mile Burn *North Middleton *Pathhead *Penicuik *Rosewell *Roslin *Shawfair *Silverburn, Midlothian *Temple Places of interest *Arniston House *Borthwick Castle *Castlelaw Fort *Crichton Castle *Dalhousie Castle *Dalkeith Palace *Flotterstone *Hawthornden Castle *Midlothian Snowsports Centre, Hillend *Loanhead Memorial Park *Mavisbank House *Melville Castle *Newbattle Abbey *Pentland Hills *Roslin Castle *Roslin Glen Country Park *Rosslyn Chapel *Tyne-Esk Walk *Vogrie Country Park *Wallace's Cave Notable people associated with Midlothian *Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832) wrote the novel The Heart of Midlothian and lived at Lasswade Cottage (now Sir Walter Scott's Cottage) in Lasswade from 1798 to 1804, where he wrote his Grey Brother, translation of Goetz von Berlichingen, etc. and was visited by Wordsworth. *William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scottish poet. *William Ewart Gladstone (1809–1898), MP for Midlothian 1880-1895 and conducted his famous Midlothian campaign across the UK in 1880 *Thomas de Quincey (1785–1859), author of Confessions of an English Opium-Eater (1822), lived in Lasswade from 1840 until his death in 1859. He had his headquarters and family abode at Man's Bush Cottage (now De Quincey Villa). *John Clerk, Lord Eldin (1757–1832), Scottish judge, lived in Lasswade for several years. *William Tennant, the author of Anster Fair, was parish schoolmaster in Lasswade from 1816 to 1819. *Thomas Murray (1792–1872), the Gallovidian author, died in Lasswade. *John Clerk of Penicuik, 2nd Baronet (1676–1755), was a Scottish politician, lawyer, judge, composer and architect. *Gary Naysmith from Loanhead. (1978–present) Scottish International Footballer who currently plays for Sheffield United and formerly for Heart Of Midlothian and Everton. He was named Scottish PFA Young Player of the Year in 1998. He won the Scottish Cup with Hearts in 1998. *Darren Fletcher from Mayfield Dalkeith. Scotland International footballer and holds the record of being the youngest player to captain his national side, currently plays for Manchester United and was part of the squad that won the UEFA Champions League in the 2007 - 2008 season. *Steven Whitaker from Bonnyrigg. Scotland International footballer and ex Hibernain and current Rangers football club player. *Charles Forte, Baron Forte (1908–2007), the hotelier, worked in an Italian cafe in the High Street, on his arrival in Scotland from Italy. *Sir William MacTaggart (1903–1981), artist, and grandson of the artist William McTaggart, he became President of the Society of Scottish Artists, President of the Royal Scottish Academy, and Trustee of the National Museum of Antiquities. *George Forrest (1873–1932), a plant collector who gained fame with his expeditions to the far east who spent a significant part of his early years in Loanhead. *Charles W. Nibley (1849–1931)Scottish-American religious leader of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. He served in the LDS Church, First Presidency/ Schools in Midlothian Primary schools *Bonnyrigg Primary School, Bonnyrigg *Cornbank St James Primary School, Penicuik *Cuiken Primary School, Penicuik *Danderhall Primary School, Danderhall, Dalkeith *Glencorse Primary School, Milton Bridge, Penicuik *Gorebridge Primary School, Gorebridge *Hawthornden Primary School, Bonnyrigg *Hopefield Primary School, Bonnyrigg *King's Park Primary School, Dalkeith *Lawfield Primary School, Mayfield, Dalkeith *Lasswade Primary School, Bonnyrigg *Loanhead Primary School, Loanhead *Mauricewood Primary School, Penicuik *Mayfield Primary School, Mayfield, Dalkeith *Moorfoot Primary School, Gorebridge *Newtongrange Primary School, Newtongrange, Dalkeith *Paradykes Primary School, Loanhead *Rosewell Primary School, Rosewell *Roslin Primary School, Roslin *Sacred Heart RC Primary School, Penicuik *St David's RC Primary School, Dalkeith *St Luke's RC Primary School, Mayfield, Dalkeith *St Margaret's RC Primary School, Loanhead *St Mary's RC Primary School, Bonnyrigg *St Matthew's RC Primary School, Rosewell *Stobhill Primary School, Gorebridge *Strathesk Primary School, Penicuik *Tynewater Primary School, Pathhead *Woodburn Primary School, Dalkeith Secondary schools *Beeslack High School, Penicuik *Dalkeith High School, Dalkeith *Lasswade High School Centre, Bonnyrigg *Newbattle Community High School, Dalkeith *Penicuik High School, Penicuik *St. David's RC High School, Dalkeith Special schools *Saltersgate School, Dalkeith *Support & Reintegration Services, Gowkshill, Gorebridge *Wellington Residential School, Penicuik Twinning Midlothian is twinned with Komárom-Esztergom in Hungary. Famous battle The Battle of Roslin was a battle of the First War of Scottish Independence, taking place on 24 February 1303 at Roslin, Midlothian. A Scottish army led by Simon Fraser and John Comyn defeated the English. The English force was raised in Northumberland and was tasked with intervening in support of the occupation forces of Edward I. The much smaller Scottish force rode through the night from Biggar, intercepted them and defeated them in two, possibly three, sharp fights. The site of the battle has been said to be the field opposite the old and new burial grounds. Members of the Comyn, Fraser and possibly Sinclair families fought at the Battle of Roslin. References External links * Category:Midlothian Category:Lieutenancy areas of Scotland Category:Districts of Scotland Category:Counties of Scotland Category:Council areas of Scotland